dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Roadhog vs. Sweet Tooth
Roadhog Vs. Sweet Tooth '- Is a first fight created by Demon CD. This match feature Roadhog from FPS recent hit, ''Overwatch, and Playstation's mascot, Sweet Tooth from Twisted Metal Description Two masked maniacs clash in "Once in a lifetime". Who will prove his dominate sociopathy against other? Outback's hog, or Twisted Clown? Find out in this awsome battle! Interlude No rules Just bloodshed DBX! Intro Diablo Pass, 20:12 Their begins to dusk, covering whole Diablo Pass' highway in red colors of sun. From road to wrecks of car of now dead contestants of annual tournament, Twisted Metal. Between them suddenly drives motorbike with a obese man in a gasmask. It's one of the World's Most Wanted man, Roadhog. Roadhog was ridding along the road, looking for a last oponent to kill and win this contest. Personally, he didn't belive that price gonna be a wish for a winner, but as long as Junkrat pay him enough to do this shenanigans, he's more that content about that. He could kill innocent and create destruction without anyone's intervention. After a while, we stop near the Bridge, hearing other roar of the engine. It sounded like big car. After a while, on the horizon appered an Van. Roadhog shilded his mask to see better... He could now clearly see a ice cream van, and even hear it, because there were playing creepy jingle. It was infamous serial killer, Sweet Tooth. Suddenly, Sweet Tooth (truck) stops on the other side of the bridge. The Man previously known as Marcous Kane smiled to himself, seeing his last victim. It was only obsticle between him and this bitch. However, he could spare some time and "play" a game with biker. He loudly rev up his engine, inviting Roadhog. "Come here little piggy... I'm gonna gut you out!" Tooth said. After a while he could hear his opponent do the same way, accepting this challenge. ''Whose more Twisted hog?'' ''Fight!'' Here We go! ("Ready to Die") Two maniacs goes, head-on. Roadhog and Sweet Tooth, focused on each other. Ice trucks miniguns starts to spin, which show that they gonna shot soon. Hog's chopper, when they near them suddenly, turn left, to other side of bridge before he and his vehicle was shattered by bullets. Before clown could react, he could feel like something hits side of his car. It was shot from Scrap Gun. It left few holes in a side of car. "Motherfucker!" Sweet Tooth turns sharply to right still shooting. Luckily, for Gas-Masked Man was far enough from most of the bullet. Few hit his bike, but he as person left unscratched. He was planning to ambush him in Ghost Town. Or at least he planned, because after a while he could hear something. It was Power Rockets. Roadhog dodged them barely. He resumed to drive to town, when he could hear Jingle... Shocked, he turned around to see that Twisted Metal's Mascot is right behind him. For a whole time, he was driving on turbo, catching him up. When they were next to each other, Sweet Tooth (truck) hit his opponent to side, trying throw him at nearby rocks. Chopper almost hit a car which, was driving head-on to them. Then driver of bike could notice that Sweet Tooth pulled out shotgun and was aiming at him. Instinctively, he covered his head. *Bang* Roadhog was shot to left shoulder. He quickly grabbed his carnister of Hogdogren and take a breath. His wounds was gone. Again, Roadhog tries to shoot down his enemy with Scrap Gun, but he dodge this time. They entered the city, in which Biker tried to lost Kane... But he could feel how he fell from a chopper, when its back wheel was destroyed by Laughing Ghost. Fatman flight few meters, rolling on a ground. Sweet Tooth could feel that victory is his already, He will get that Bitch... Now, he must only run over this fat bastard. He stopped and waited for a Mako, wanting to run him over. After a while he get up, turned back to him. Twisted Clown smiled under his mask and started to ride, but for his misfortune, Roadhog turn around with his Whole Hog ready to shoot. Clown tried to turn, but shreeds of metal already started to hit front of the truck. Sharp turn of the truck causes it to fall on his side, stopping before Hog. On this moment, his gun broken. When he thought he finished his opponent, Needles Kane emerged from a truck. He was wounded, yet determinated to finish what he began... In car or not. Roadhog quickly throw a hook to Tooth, which connected to his shoulder, and pulled him. Clown used this and headbutted him with full force pulling him back. Then he slashed him with machete, which wounded Hogs belly. It wasn't deep wound, but it hurt him badly. He tried to slash again, this time thorat, but Pig catches it with chain and throwed it away. This time He headbutted Clown, cracking his mask. Tooth, dazed, backed away, when at the same time Mako was repairing his gun. He had done it, when Twisted Clown come back to his full senses. He quickly pulled out knife and tried to slit his throat. "Why won't die, you mother---" *BANG!* At this time, body of most wanted criminal felt back, hitting his wrecked car. We bleed out from a wound created by metal scraps. '''K.O.! Roadhog done it... He win Twisted Metal Contest. He grabbed another carnister of Hogdogren to heal his wound. He then look back at his bike... He gotta to fix it before he can go for Junkrat and claim their prize. DBX Aftermatch The winner of this DBX is... Roadhog! Polls Who are you rooting for? Roadhog Sweet Tooth Who do you think will win? Roadhog Sweet Tooth Category:'Anti-Hero VS Villain' themed DBXs Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights‏‎ Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights